


Dinner

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Qui-Gon is alive
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 肉！一个烤糊了的约会肉！





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问我情节是啥，我不知道

蔬菜已经洗好并且整齐地切好，放在一边的大玻璃碗里；一些切好片的硬面包也规整地摆在一边的白盘子里，一些黄油放在小碟子里；作为主食的千层面还在烤箱里，但是奶酪的香味已经从缝隙里钻了出来，弥漫在欧比旺的小厨房里。

此刻，年轻的绝地武士正趴在他的小餐桌上，他的双手紧紧扒着桌子的边缘，他的坎肩、腰带，奶白色的外裤、靴子甚至内裤都不翼而飞。一个高大的长发男人压在他身上，舔吻着藏在略长金红色头发下面的白皙脖颈，一只大手从他大开的衬衫领口伸了进去，粗长的手指逗弄着身下人动情的乳头；另一只手在年轻武士的身前，手指滑过他紧致的小腹，紧张的鼠蹊部，在红色的丛林中抚慰揉捏，逼迫他发出情色的呻吟。“你真美，欧比。”低哑性感的声音在他耳边轻语，让他烧的更厉害了。

在奎刚活下来并且完全恢复意识后，他们就成了恋人。他当然记得第一次生涩地向自己的老师傅打开身体，第一次在一个成熟男人的取悦下尖叫着高潮。每一次，他的恋人总有办法让他欲罢不能，这一次也是一样。那双布满老茧的手握住他挺立的性器时，一阵阵电流让年轻人再也忍不住，大声地喊出了他爱人的名字。他的双腿分得更开，让身后的入口更加暴露；白皙圆润的臀部猛地向上翘起，压迫着他爱人的身前，臀缝隔着布料蹭着那柄粗大火热并且已经完全坚挺的器具。

这一下让他的恋人也发出了一声极度色情的喘息，欧比旺感到他的脖子一阵剧痛，奎刚张嘴狠狠地咬了他一口。“……哈……奎……别逗我……”年轻男人的声音因为喉咙充血变得嘶哑，反而更加性感。随着他再次翘起屁股，他的恋人才总算放过了他的脖子。揉捏着他乳头的手从领口撤了出去，而另一只手仍然执着地取悦着他身前的挺立。

他的老师傅用原力解开了自己的裤子，把那根充血挺立的东西释放了出来，沾满透明粘液的粗长阳具在弹出来的时候轻轻地拍在了白皙的臀瓣是；同时他也召唤了他藏在沙发垫子下的润滑剂。当身前那只手突然撤掉的时候，趴在桌子上的欧比旺发出了不满的呻吟，同时，他太高了双腿，让自己在桌布上磨蹭。但是他很快不能这样做了，原力摁住了他大开的双腿，并且将他的臀部稍微提起来了一点。

“……哈……这是……作弊……”欧比旺想扭过身子抗议，但是因为原力他并没有得逞。他高大的爱人在他两边的臀瓣上各落下一个吻，下一秒，一只大手狠狠地拍了一把他的屁股。痛楚与情欲让欧比旺大声呻吟起来，紧接着，一根湿滑的手指捅进了他的入口。他当然准备过自己，之前匆匆忙忙献出第一次的结果就是他流了血，后面还肿了好几天。奇怪的走路姿势让希瑞穷追猛打，直到奎刚出现吓跑了她。

“真美味，我的欧比，”他的老师傅向来喜欢夸奖他的身体，之后便是第二根、第三根涂满润滑剂的手指进入了他的身体。长度傲人的手指很快就找到了那个让他彻底疯狂的小点，欧比旺再也不管门口路过的行人是不是会听到，尽情地吼了出来；他的屁股向后挺动着，更加积极地在奎刚的手指上操起了自己。他的肠液、之前准备的润滑剂和奎刚手指上的润滑剂都因为他的动作被带了出来，在血红的入口下划出了一条淡淡的银白色细线。

之后，那些手指被完全抽了出来，取而代之的是一跟更加粗长坚挺的阴茎。突然被火热肉刃刺穿的后部传来了撕裂的疼痛，让年轻的武士倒吸一口凉气；他强迫自己放松下来，好更加顺利地容纳自己的爱人。那双火热的大手抚摸着他的臀瓣、已经变得粉红的大腿，同时，他也小心地挺动自己，让自己的年轻爱人更快适应他的存在。粗大的性器碾压着他的肠道，摩擦着前列腺，很快就让欧比旺忘我起来，白皙的臀瓣摆动起来，轻轻拍击着奎刚的身前，以及紧绷的囊袋。

当奎刚的大手再次握住欧比旺的柱体时，突然爆发的快感他更大声地叫了出来。年轻的武士开始更加大幅度地摆起身子，同时吞吐着年长爱人的甬道也因此突然紧缩起来，这让奎刚的自持完全破碎了，他伏下身，另一只手抓住了欧比旺扒着桌子边缘的手，加快了撞击的速度。

肉体“啪啪”的拍击声，混合水声以及两人粗重的喘息，在新晋武士的小屋里回响。奎刚感到手中的性器一阵紧缩，随着欧比旺吼着他的名字，一阵湿热的液体蹭的他满手都是，原本坚硬的器官也软了下来。另一边，吞吐着他勃起的小嘴也突然收紧了，这让年长的恋人也忍不住吼出了声，他放开欧比旺的性器，另一只手也握住了欧比旺的手。撞击的速度突然加快，更加集中的快感让刚高潮完的年轻人发出了更加色情的声音，而这催情的声音让奎刚更加用力地挺动了几下，将体液深深地射在了爱人的体内。

高大的男人喘息着把软下来的器官从爱人体内抽出，灼热的液体顺着欧比旺的大腿滑了出来。那个被满足的入口一时还不能合拢，随着欧比旺试图起身的动作，更多乳白色的液体溢了出来。但是年轻人并没有注意到他的爱人盯着他充满情色证据的屁股，而他坐起来后就伸手搂住了他的老师傅，把他拉下来，一把吻住了他的嘴唇。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
欧比旺穿着浴衣，靠在裸着上半身的奎刚怀里，任由他的老师傅喂他吃沙拉，以及涂满黄油的面包片。这顿晚饭完全砸了，他精心准备的千层面已经全焦了，只能倒掉。其他准备好的食物也因为放得久了点而损失了部分美味。不过好在还能下口，而绝地武士不会轻易浪费粮食。

“我讨厌你。”欧比旺有气无力，“难得下个厨居然什么好的都没吃到。”

“下次请你去戴克斯（Dex）那里怎么样？”

“你说的。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
安纳金对于欧比旺准备了小点心十分惊喜，很快就忘记了昨晚师傅夜不归宿的事情。

奎刚大师亲自洗衣服的八卦一夜之间传遍了整个圣殿。

【END】


End file.
